The Future is Bulletproof
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: After Fun Ghoul and Jet Star are ghosted, Party Poison and Kobra Kid are almost ready to give up. Features people from other bands. A Dangerverse/Killjoys fanfic. T cause characters like to swear and everyone does at some point.


The Future is Bulletproof – Introduction

_**(None of my killjoy ocs are actual original characters. They're celebs that you all know, (revealed names at end of chapter" **_

"They're not all gone don't you realize that? " Party Poison said, getting pretty mad. His temper was rising lately with his brother. "Fun Ghoul is gone and Jet Star is gone."

"Party, you need to calm down. " Kobra Kid said, putting a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll find more killjoys. Atleast they died with their masks on. "

"Come on. I knew it." Party Poison said, "Damnit! I guess we've got company…"

* * *

><p>Auburn Battery kept running, trying to make sure that the Draculoids didn't see him. He was a Zone Runner, that's all he was. His friends were gone, his family missing and gone too. He was nobody now except for a criminal, a rebel.<p>

"Battery come on." Electric Transit said, her green eyes glaring at him. "You can't get hurt any worse. "

"Electric watch out!" He said, seeing the draculoids behind him, shooting his auburn-painted raygun. IT started as a joke. Auburn had blue hair and blue eyes, from long before. He'd known what was going on, it was in whisperes from the music industry he once was in. The only thing left was being a Killjoy. Most punk rockers became killjoys. He had to find the rest of his bandmates. He knew they were out there somewhere fighting for the cause.

"Auburn Battery?" One of the Draculoids said. "We have orders to capture on sight "

"I'm not letting you fucking get me!" Auburn Battery spat. "You probably exterminated my bandmates!" His ice cold blue eyes glared at the drac, raising his gun to shoot.

The Draculoids stopped, removing their masks. Auburn's eyes stopped being so cold. "Told ya, this was the only way to track down a Zone Runner. " One of the two said. "We had to sneak out, we got captured. Almost got flippin 'ghosted.' "

"What's up?" Extermination Battery said, having removed his disguise.

"Guys, thought we said cut it on the drac mask stealing, its not okay. " Electric Transit said. "Extermination, where's Killer Wasp?"

"Wasp got exterminated. "Extermination Battery said. "Sorry Lightining Star."

Lightning Star looked visibly upset. "MY ONLY BANDMATE THAT WAS F**KING LEFT GOT EXTERMINATED?"

"Whoa Lightning calm down." Auburn Battery said. "And Extermination, please calm him down before someone winds up ghosted and/or draculoids do a fly-by."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to wait a million chapters, so here you go. Who's what Killjoy. This is in Misc. PlaysMusicals because it mentions alot of different celebrities. **

**Extermination Battery is better known as Jacob Hoggard to everyone, I was originally going to make a huge shocker and make him Matt Webb, but Jacob Hoggard would be the type to be a killjoy more than Matt would.**

**Lightning Star is Pierre Bouvier, but in a killjoy version. And yes, the killjoy version of Pierre cares about his bandmates. Killer Wasp is David Desrosiers.. well was. XD And yeah, Lightning curses every chapter... its mostly the f-bomb. **

**Battery Transit is not anyone you might know. But is female!**

**Auburn Battery is Josh Ramsay**

**There's a huge story involving how the two remaining Fabulous Killjoys help the Northern Killjoys out with finding what Auburn is looking for. There's a HUGE two part-ending to this that actually has a shock in it.**

**The two Draculoids who are killjoys in disguise was an idea I got from another story writer. I love her story, Keep Running. I forget your name. I also love Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison too. They're by the same author… look up those stories. I love the Dangerverse and also will be writing an American Idiot oneshot! I have decided to do a Johnny-Centric to the song 'Johnny Falls' by Hedley. It m ight describe his past.**

**Also working on a Trench fic with Josh/Matt as a pairing, but that's under wraps. Lets just say it involves magic**

**Wizards in Vancouver is discontinued until I get the story back from the broken-screen labtop.**

**Sicker Things is being rewritten due to some hair color mistakes people keep *cough* trenchers *cough* bothering me about. If Today will be the first chapter, as I am too freakin lazy to put it into another story and its b.s. so its a lead in. **

**I just wrote this 20 minutes before I posted it. YOUR WELCOME. Late xmas present for my MCRmy readers. **

**silver electric will not be in this fic, there is a seperate fic I already have on another website with her in it I'm sorry. She's my Killjoy Alterego. **

**-Lexi**


End file.
